


If Someone Has to Fix it, It'll be Me

by kyu_3



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Being Orion Is Suffering, Gen, Oh dear this is a mess, World Travel, rip orion, tsumugi is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyu_3/pseuds/kyu_3
Summary: Orion found himself back in his chambers, accompanied by a youth whom he had very good reason to believe, was not Erin.





	1. Chapter 1

When Orion woke up to his own devices that morning, he knew something was amiss.

 

After spending the past few years with his somewhat eccentric attendant, he’d (sometimes painfully) learned to be suspicious whenever an irregularity to his routine appeared. For example during mornings, Orion would begin his day with Erin either slamming the doors to his room open with enough force that he was _certain_ at least half of Lama could feel the resulting vibration, or he’d find himself defending from one of Erin’s surprise attacks (“It keeps you on your feet my lord!” was always the red head’s morbidly cheerful response as he retrieved his kunai). It wasn’t that peaceful mornings didn’t occur, it was just that when they happened there was normally a justifiable reason as to _why_ they occurred.

 

Yet here Orion lay, for a solid 5 minutes and not a single disturbance in the form of one swaggering ex-assassin made an appearance. There was clearly something wrong and Orion found himself quite ungracefully rolling out of bed to make himself decent before hunting Erin down. While he appreciated the absence of a mock attempt on his life, a consistent routine increases productivity; even if it meant dealing with Erin’s antics early in the morning.

 

He stomped down the centre of a hall with a scowl, scattering the servants to the edges in order to avoid dealing with what they assumed, “Erin’s hard work”. Yet as time passed, Orion found himself, 30 minutes after waking, unable to locate his attendant in most of his regular hiding places (and yes, he had indeed already checked under his bed). Orion knew that Erin’s skill as an assassin allowed him to remain undetected by most, if not all, individuals. He was at a loss as he made it to his final destination, the library.

 

His irritated entrance no doubt had intimidated any early to rise users of the location, if the scattering of people was anything to go by. However, out of the corner of his eye he was almost certain he’d seen a flash of red, a tell-tale sign his attendant had hidden in the library for this morning’s game of tag.

 

“Erin” Orion began, his voice echoing the slightest due to the vastness of the room, “Show yourself!” When his attendant made no appearance like he’d normally do after being found out, Orion found his irritation growing. His routine had already been disturbed, right now he’d very much like to grab a meal and begin the days duties.

 

“I know you’re here Erin, show yourself-” He barely managed to finish his sentence as a loud sneeze and the sudden tumbling of a stack of books brought his attention to the tuft of red hair that stuck out amongst the mess that had been created. Orion found himself smugly striding over to said mess before pointing the end of his sword (in its sheath) at the throat of his attendant, “And what do you have to say for yourself for wasting the time of your king?”

 

Orion suddenly had regrets.

 

Instead of meeting the gaze of one cheeky, near-constantly smirking attendant. He was met with wide eyes on the verge of tears on face that was all too familiar yet so much more open than the carefully guarded Erin. _Erin_ had no apparent pony tail and wore an outfit that clearly betrayed his occupation and status as a citizen of Lama (the last time Orion saw that much blue and white must have been when he’d stormed over to Sirenia during the star shard incident). If this was all an act on Erin’s part, he was doing a very good job. Or so Orion had thought.

 

“Y-Yaotome-san? What’s going on?” _Erin_ stuttered starring fearfully at the sword pointed at his neck. Orion squinted at him, what was this ‘ _Yaaaow-tomeeeii-saan_ ’ the youth mentioned. Upon regarding the him again he noticed how _Erin_ had gone from being on the verge of tears to full on _sobbing_.

 

 _“Ah, its probably the sword…_ ” Orion reasoned, no sane person after all would like to be on the receiving end of the King’s blade.

 

“My apologies Erin but… What on Lama are you wearing? Are you… Crying???” He figured this was the safest option to go with without aggravating the boy- who he was starting to believe was _not_ Erin -into wailing like an insubordinate soldier.

 

“Wh-Who - _hic_ \- is E-Erin? Where a-am I?” the boy starred up at him in absolute fear, something Orion was all too familiar with seeing on his citizens during the civil war. The boy’s sobbing was threatening to get worse so Orion lowered his position so he was eye level with the youth, in hopes it would subtract a part of his intimidation level.

 

“Young man, would you mind accompanying me to another location?”

 

* * *

 

Orion found himself back in his chambers, accompanied by a youth whom he had very good reason to believe, was _not_ Erin.

 

For starters, the boy openly showed weakness and had openings from all angles. Something Erin would never do, nor would he show, even if he was acting. Another more obvious trait to point out was the clothing he wore was clearly too conspicuous for a star like Lama, where the majority of people wore variations of blacks or other similarly dark shades.

 

The king was at a loss, he had a sniffling teenager before him who was virtually Erin’s spitting image, but said person was suspiciously not present. Thus, the king began his- for lack of a better word - Interrogation. He began with an easy question.

 

“Do you know where you are?”

 

The boy only shook his head, having somewhat visibly calmed down since leaving the library but still shaken and more or less upset. It was rather peculiar for the King to see such body language displayed on someone who shared the same face as Erin and while it seemed he would tell the truth, the prospect of explaining large amounts of information at so early in the morning gave even the early to rise king, a headache.

 

This was going to be a long morning.

 

“Who are you and what is your name?”

“Nanase… Nanase Riku” the boy yelped in surprise (unlike Orion, whom had been stewing on his thoughts, Riku’s thoughts were full of the many scenarios in which he died by that sword which was at the very terrifying not-Yaotome-san’s side). “I’m… I’m an Idol?”

 

“ _Idol?_ ” Orion frowned. This word was foreign to him which raised some flags, could this “idol” Riku talked about be foreign word for spy? Assassin? Orion’s mind ran through the possibilities that this was all an act and he died at the hands of an Erin look alike (ironic considering how he himself took the throne).

 

Apparently, he was wrong however.

 

According to Riku, he came from a place called “Japan” and he was in an “idol group” with 6 other young men called “IDOLiSH7”.

 

(“ _So you’re a bard?”_

 

“ _b-bard? No! Um… we’re more like performers? We sing and dance!”)_

 

In this group of his, Riku was something called the “center” and also very much, not an assassin. His idol group was rivals of sorts with another idol group ( _“There’s more than one_?” _)_ , this group was known as “TRIGGER” and according to Riku, “Yaotome-san” (Full name, Yaotome Gaku apparently) was their leader and also shared his appearance, interestingly enough.

 

“I have no way be certain your story is true; however, I can part with you the knowledge that I am not this “Yaotome-san” you seek” Orion said, firmly establishing that fact, “more so due to your descriptions of your occupation I’m probably not as good looking either”

 

Orion had assumed the attempt at a joke would break the ice, though it was hard to gauge the Riku’s reaction (he looked more taken off guard by that statement, but it wasn’t something to worry about).

 

“Ah... Then if you don’t mind, _who_ are you then?”

 

“I am Orion.” Oh, right he should add in his occupation too, “I am the king of the star you’ve found yourself on, it’s called Lama”

 

“K-KING?” Riku squeaked in shock, mid-way into scrambling into some sort of bow before he was physically stopped by Orion.

 

“Calm down, if I think we’re both past those types of formalities, in your case”

 

“Ah… right… Um… King Orion-“  
  
“Just Orion, its strange hearing someone who shares my attendant’s face call me that”

 

“-Oh… In that case, Orion” Riku took a deep breath, “How do I get home?”

 

(Ah, Orion had been expecting that.)

 

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you that Nanase, Lama does not practice the magic or the like that could give you those ansers, unlike other stars”

 

“O-other stars? Magic!?” Orion had not been prepared to see the way the boy’s eyes lit up at the mention of magic. Was such thing non-existent where he came from perhaps?

 

“Yes, magic. Other stars outside Lama practice it, the star of water for instance. Known as Sirena, their king is very skilled in hydromancy and tarot reading”

 

“I… I see! But you mentioned other stars? What else?”  
  
Orion chuckled, it was like talking to a curious child, but he couldn’t spend the entire morning like this, he had work to do… But he also couldn’t let Riku walk around unattended, nor in those clothes of his.

 

“I don’t mind explaining to you Nanase but I am a king, and I have duties to attend to.” He watched as he saw the expression on the boy’s face drop with helplessness and disappointment, “However I am willing to escort you to the library where you’ll be under one of my subordinate’s supervision, perhaps that place might have the answers you seek”

 

“Yes! Please let me read in the library!” Riku exclaimed almost too suddenly, Orion was mildly surprised at his sudden change of demeanour, maybe he wasn’t too dissimilar from Erin after all.

 

“Yes, but first we need to do something about those clothes of yours”

 

* * *

 

The subsequent events which followed weren’t anything particularly noteworthy. Orion allowed Riku to enter Erin’s official chambers (the latter of which rarely actually used), before escorting him off to the library where he was to be looked after by one of the female guards (Orion wasn’t quite sure why but Riku seemed surprised at her appearance. He said something like “Suu-moo-geee”?).  Upon confirming Riku would be well taken care of he went about his daily routine, minus the presence of Erin.

 

It drew to around mid-noon where he finally got a reprieve from catching up on the work from the morning. Instead of going out to inspect the grounds as he would normally do, he began first by penning a letter to the King of Bestia, whom he assumed would be travelling to Lama with the Burst Roar Caravan (despite forfeiting the position of leader to young Coda, both the King of Lama and Coda felt exasperation when the Bestian King showed up unannounced). He was doubtful that the magic of Bestia would have relation to his incident, but it was worth asking.

 

So, flowed a second, third, and even fourth letter. To Alba, Mistero, and Eterno respectively. Orion knew some of the letters would yield no results, but he felt compelled to anyway, as there was never any merit in negligence. Of course, it also acted as a means of procrastination. He hesitated in writing a letter to King Sardinia after all, Sirena’s king would be incredibly amused at the thought of the stoic king of Lama, owing a favour to him. Yet Orion was a king of the people and leaving poor Riku in an unfamiliar environment would be unfair and dangerous, if one were to mistake him as Erin.

 

And so, the king of Lama swallowed his pride and began writing.

 

* * *

 

“Eh?? So you’re saying You’re _not_ Orion?”

 

“Nanase what the actual fuck”

 

Yaotome Gaku could’ve woken up in many ways that morning but none of them included being held at knife point by Kujo Tenn’s younger twin brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Nikaido]  
>  _Oiiiii_  
>  _Yatome_  
>  _You didn’t kidnap anyone last night while we were drunk right?_

Yaotome Gaku, amongst other things, had thought Nanase Riku was a good kid.

 

Honest to fault, not nearly as snippy as his older twin brother, hardworking, the list could go on and Gaku would still be nowhere near as close to figuring out how two people could look almost identical yet act so vastly different (if he had to deal with another lecture from Tenn he was going to riot). Maybe too much of a good thing meant the world had to balance the angelic appearance of one Kujou Tenn, with the angelic attitude of his twin or the world would fall into disarray.

 

Speaking of good things, that was how the previous day had been for Gaku. He had work in the morning (which had gone smoothly) and had been left with a rare free afternoon which he filled with gym time and later, work (at the sobaya). Tenn had been especially accommodating and didn’t go out of his way to give him another talk on professionalism. He’d even gone drinking with Yamato and managed to not get hammered and wake up with a pounding headache or potential scandal. A miracle really, he should’ve known he was asking for too much.

 

At that brings him to the _problem_ at hand. All good things come to an end unfortunately.

 

When Yaotome Gaku had woken up that morning, he found one (notoriously cherry) Nanase Riku beaming at him with a smile which could charm thousands, pointing a knife - that looked very real – at his throat. He almost wished he didn’t wake up. Still held by the remnants of sleep that had yet to fade away, he managed to recognise three things.

 

  1. Nanase Riku should _not_ be straddling him in bed.



 

(in any context)

 

  1. Someone should write a law that Nanase Riku legally shouldn’t be allowed to hold the knife the way he was.



 

(Tenn was another story)

 

  1. Nanase Riku shouldn’t even be in the building in general.



 

(In retrospect, he thought, this should’ve been the first point)

 

“Good morning my king~” chirped IDOLiSH7’s _centre who most definitely should not be here._

“Nanase- wh?” Gaku, despite being half awake, eyed the knife very carefully, its proximity to his person was unsettlingly close, “Get off me”

 

If anything, Gaku immediately regretted speaking, as the red head’s eyes narrowed and the flat of the blade was pressed against his throat.

 

“ _Who are you and what have you done with my king?_ ”

 

“Wh- king? Nanase its six in the morning- what are you wearing?” Gaku could only stumble through his questions as he felt very vulnerable all of a sudden with the knife being pressed against his throat. “What are you even doing here?”

 

That seemed to cause _Riku_ to stare at him in confusion. Great now they were both confused before reasonable waking hours.

 

“Eh? What do you mean? You must have dragged me here! As payback for my pranks!”  


“What pranks? Nanase get off me!”

 

“ _King_ Orion who’s Nanase? I’m Erin! You haven’t been cheating on me, have you?”

 

It was way too early in the morning for this, Gaku really wished he hadn’t woken up. He brought a hand to his face to try rub the last vestiges sleep out of his forehead.

 

“Nanase who the hell is Orion?” He asked, struggling to keep up with the flow of conversation, though it seemed the other was beginning to have the same issue.

 

“Eh?? So, you’re saying you’re _not_ Orion?”

 

“Nanase, what the actual _fuck_ ”

 

“But you look! Exactly! Like him!!” Gaku found himself no longer on the receiving end of the knife (thank god) but rather a very accusingly pointed finger and in all honesty, he didn’t know how to feel anymore. Maybe dealing with Tenn would be better than this- whatever it was.

 

(He had a sneaking suspicion that Yamato had introduced IDOLiSH7’s centre to method acting.) ~~~~

“Listen Nanase- “  
  
“Erin”  
  
“ _Erin_ then. What are you even doing here?”

 

“I woke up on the couch over there” he pointed to said couch, to which Gaku followed his hand and saw a discarded jacket and cape? Skirt? He wasn’t sure but from a quick look, they seemed to match the peculiar outfit he’d chosen to appear in.

 

“Listen, _Erin_ , its great and all you want to see your brother but breaking and entering someone else’s apartment, let alone your _rival unit_ is- “

 

“What unit? A military unit? Sorry not-lord-Orion I don’t follow”

 

Gaku physically and mentality wanted whatever god he’d offended to take him now. He couldn’t deal with this so early in the morning, and he sure as hell didn’t want to ask his groupmates for help at this hour either. Despite being half awake and clearly not in a clear state of mind, Gaku almost found himself looking forward to his regularly scheduled lecture from Tenn (along with discussing the new drama project TRIGGER had received).

 

Letting out a long, frustrated sigh, Gaku reached his resolve.

“Look, do you mind getting off me? I think I’m going to need a coffee for this”

 

“Oh~? Why am I getting you _excited~_ My how naughty my king~!”

 

 _Make that two coffees and a prayer that those words never meet Tenn_ , Yaotome Gaku thought as he felt an incoming headache.

 

* * *

  

Gaku was wrong.

 

He was halfway through his second coffee (and debating a third) and the most he’d gotten out of this “Erin” person was that:

 

  1. He resembled Riku in all aspects except personality.



 

and

 

  1. He was very good with a knife.



 

In all honesty Gaku could admit he didn’t know how to handle the situation, there were many questions he could ask but none of all would lead him anywhere conclusive. For starters if Erin was here, where was Riku? What would Tenn say once he saw a doppelgänger of his precious twin? More to the point, how the hell was he supposed to explain this to Ryuu and Tenn (when they eventually meandered on over to be say hi/bother him). He had the sneaking suspicion if he were to leave Erin alone, his apartment wouldn’t look the same way he’d left it. Gaku’s worries were cut short when the familiar messaging chime of RabbitChat sounded.

 

[Nikaido]

_Oiiiii_

_Yaotome_

_You didn’t kidnap anyone last night while we were drunk right?_

 

Gaku’s blood ran cold as he looked up from his screen to Riku’s lookalike (who was also peering curiously at the device). His mind was now running through the multiple scenarios of what could’ve occurred the previous night. Did he actually get drunk enough that he blacked out and somehow ended up with a Riku lookalike (or somehow Riku himself but with a weird memory situation)? He hesitantly sent a response under the watchful eye of the so far self-proclaimed King’s attendant.

 

[You]

_Nikaido I’m pretty sure we didn’t get that drunk_

_Why are you asking_

 

 

[Nikaido]

_Thought something might have happened last night_

_Don’t tell Kujou but uh_

_Riku’s missing from the dorm_

If Yaotome Gaku were to rationalise things, he’d attune this to one of those stories about people waking up in another world, only he was playing the part of those left behind in the previous world. Yamato’s answer sent more chills down his spine as he himself began looking rapidly back and forth between his phone and his red-haired companion.

 

“Hey, you’ve been pretty quiet not-Orion- “

 

“It’s Yaotome, Yaotome Gaku” He corrected, for what might have been the 10th time in the last hour.

 

“-Gaku then. What’chu doing on that metal thing?” The former assassin skilfully plucked it out of Gaku’s sluggish grip and starred at it while Gaku made swipes to get it back.

 

“Oh hey? What does this do?” Erin starred in wonder as he tapped the screen

 

“Oi! Give it back!”

 

“Oh! I can see myself in it? Cool! Since when did our world have stuff like this- ah!” Erin dropped it the phone after the device flashed brightly at him. By the time Gaku managed to swipe it back, he’d noticed Erin had accidentally sent a (rather blurry) picture of himself.

 

On RabbitChat.

 

To Nikaido Yamato.

 

Gaku was on the verge of considering climbing back in bed. Despite how awake he felt, he was very ready to accept that this was all a dream and he’d wake up very soon to a completely normal world.

 

[You]

_File sent at 7:05 am_

 

[Nikaido]

_Riku?_

_Yaotome why is Riku over there?_

_Yaotome we’re coming over_

 

[You]

_Nikaido calm down_

_I don’t know how to explain_

_Bring a change of clothes for him if you’re coming around though_

 

[Nikaido]

_Oh we’re coming over all right_

_We’re bringing our manager_

 

“Ehhh Gaku! What was that? A non-lethal flashbang with just the flash?? Gakuuuuu”

 

“How are you an attendant to a King if you’re so clumsy?” Gaku exasperatedly asked as he sent an equally as exasperated kinako sticker in response to Yamato’s message.

 

“Enough about me, what is that?!” Erin pointed at the phone now safely in Gaku’s grasp

 

“It’s a phone… You use it to communicate…?” He starred in disbelief at Erin who starred at him, with equal, disbelief.

 

“No way! How? What magic are you using?”

 

“M-magic? How do you communicate?”

 

“Letters? We send letters? Though sometimes King Sardinia sends it by magic to annoy King Orion- why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Erin’s eyes narrowed in suspicion at Gaku’s genuine surprise. It was rare the young man got to see these expressions on the face of his own lord but seeing them on someone who greatly resembled Orion somehow didn’t give him the same satisfaction.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not… about this… Magic stuff. This is Japan after all, that stuff only exists in stories” Gaku explained slowly, watching Erin’s expression change from cheerful to something more solemn.

 

“This… This isn’t the star of Lama?” Erin asked, rather accusingly. Gaku didn’t know what to say. He had to assume Lama was a place and not the fluffy creature the name originally brought to his mind.

 

“You say that as if it’s not the animal called a _llama_ ” He said slowly, as the truth finally began to dawn on the red head. “In fact, you mention things like magic and kings like you’re from some sort of fantasy world”

 

“King Orion is very real! The only fantasies we have are of him doing anything that isn’t scowling!” Erin said defensively, sounding very sure of himself and his opinion, it made Gaku chuckle, it reminded him of Riku’s behaviour surrounding Tenn. Not the same type of energy but it was similar.

“Speaking of which, you called me “Orion” several times” Gaku pointed out, leaning back in his chair, “Does he resemble me somewhat?”

 

“Hmmmm I gotta say he isn’t as handsome as you, he’s always scowling, that’s why it’s my job to make him laugh”

 

“Are you some sort of court jester?”

 

“Actually, I was an assassin”

 

Gaku nearly choked on his coffee, picturing someone with Riku’s image in such an… occupation was definitely difficult, but it certainly explained the knives from earlier. He wasn’t too keen on pressing that issue however, and Erin didn’t seem keen on talking further.

 

Clearing his throat, he asked “So… You mentioned you were from a place called _Lama_?”

 

“Yep, Lama born and raised~ Though I have been to other stars- “  


“-Stars?!” Gaku, thankfully didn’t have any coffee to choke on then but the surprise was the same.

 

“Ah, we call them stars but they’re more like planets? It’s a formality more than anything, all the old texts wax poetic about how blessed each star is and so on”

 

 _“There’s more than one_?”

 

“… There’s 6” Erin said slowly, gauging Gaku’s reaction carefully

 

“And they all use this “magic” thing?”

 

“Well Lama specifically doesn’t use magic per say but other stars such as- “

 

He found himself unable to finish his sentence as they were both alerted the urgent knocking at the door. To which Gaku got up to answer, both somewhat thankful for the distraction yet curious on the nature of Erin’s supposed home world.

 

He was, however greeted to an odd combination of Ryuu, Momo, Yamato, and Sougo, along with Tsumugi who carried a reusable bag with a kinako print on it. Ah, his message from earlier.

 

“Alright Yaotome, hand over our centre” Yamato demanded as he pushed passed the spluttering grey-haired man. Gaku could understand the appearance of Ryuu (Tenn must have had an early morning job) and the two IDOLiSH7 members but the appearance of Momo was definitely an odd surprise. There was nothing he could do however as everyone filed into the apartment in an orderly manner.

 

And then there was a shriek.

 

“Lord Vega! What are you doing here?”

 

After hastily locking up Gaku returned to the room hurriedly, only to find Erin pointing a shocked finger at Osaka Sougo who merely blinked back in equal confusion.

 

“Ah it’s too early for this Onii-san, Yaotome get us some coffee”

 

Gaku could already taste the bitter sensation of his third coffee.

 

* * *

  

_Dear Orion_

_You message has sparked the interest of Shinkai and I._

_I would like to invite you formally over to discuss the matter at hand._

_Cordially,_

_Sardinia_

_Ps. Make an effort to not sneak aboard merchant ships this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol im not overly happy with this but i think its decent. This is not beta-ed and as usual I'm burning the 2am creative workflow.

**Author's Note:**

> [@ryuusea](https://twitter.com/ryuusea_) on twitter tweeted a "what if Erin and Riku switched places" and the general consensus was it'd be chaos. So now its chaos, but in fic form! Go check out the [art](https://twitter.com/ryuusea_/status/1077827446731231233) they did of their HC though! Thank you for letting me write this chaotic mess, hopefully I'll manage to continue it! Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments though! I'd appreciate other perspectives!
> 
> As per usual, written at 3am with no beta and Orion is suffering.
> 
> [@illachii](https://twitter.com/illachii) on twitter


End file.
